Animal I Have Become
by RedFalkon
Summary: When youve lost all trace of humanity, what would you sacrifice to get it back... /fail@sums . WAY More interesting than it sounds! M for gore and later chaps. EdxWin pairing. RxR pl0x!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fate**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Fantasy**

**Pairing: EdxWin**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue…don't steal ideas without permission first please, and if you do, please give me credit. Thanks, yer a doll.**

_**Chapter 1: Awakening**_

A massive headache….

Heavy Limbs…

Pain…

Bright lights…

Something cold against his back…

Edward noticed these things as he slowly roused to consciousness. He groaned into the freezing air around him. His body was cold…he was shivering. It was then he noticed his clothes were gone, except for his boxers. There was something hard against his back. This was the reason behind his shivering…that and the cold air around him…so cold his body heat couldn't warm whatever surface he was on…

He couldn't open his eyes, for the lights were bright and he was still weary from the earlier events.

He was confused. How did he end up here? One minute he was chasing after some whack-job trying to kidnap his dearest friend…and the next he's waking up in a mysterious room with bright lights.

He dug through his mind, replaying the earlier scenes in his head, trying to find some clue as to how he ended up here:

_(Flashback)_

_Edward ran with his brother down the empty streets, Edward far ahead. Fear, Adrenaline, and rage pushed him forward. He could hear his brother running like mad behind him, calling to him, but his calls fell upon deaf ears. Despite his exhaustion, he pressed himself forward, determined not to lose sight of the cloaked figure running ahead of him with a person swung over his shoulder. A woman, with long, flowing blond hair. It was her hair that kept the figure in sight. She was weak…as were her cries. She watched Edward through fearful tears, calling weakly to him. This, he did hear, clear as day. _

_He forced his achilng legs to pump faster, desperate as to not lose sight of his target, but in that instant, the figure turned and ran down an alley and became enshrouded in darkness. Edward cursed loudly and followed him down the same alley, straining his eyes against the darkness, searching desperately._

"_Ed…" _

_Her soft voice came on the cool evening breeze. He whipped his head in its direction and sure enough, there she was, lying against the wall at the end of the alley, her arms and feet bound. He ran towards her and fell to his knee's before her, sticking the edge of the blade formed out of his metal arm beneath the ropes and cutting them loose successfully. Red and purple bruises remained where the ropes once were, and the look on her exhausted face told him that they hurt, bad. He gently held her wrists in his hands, massaging the bruised and injured flesh just as gently. "Are you okay, Winry?" He asked, desperation still in his voice. She nodded her weary head, leaned forward against his chest and began to sob. Just then, Alphonse had turned the corner, still calling for his brother. "I'm over here, Al…" Edward said, exhaustion in his voice as he held Winry comfortingly. Alphonse knelt beside the two, "Winry! Are you okay? What happened?!"_

"_Where did he go?" Edward nearly demanded of her, not unkindly though._

_Winry shook her head, "I-I don't know…he just dropped me and left…I don't know where he went…"_

_Edward sighed, hugging his friend close to ease her sobs. Alphonse reached over, stroking the back of Winry's head comfortingly, "Its okay Winry, you're safe now…Were going to take you home."_

"_Oh how touching!" Said a foreign voice from above them. Edward and Alphonse whipped around and looked up at the shadowy hooded figure sitting on the railing of the fire-escape on the side of the building. Half his face was hidden beneath the black hood, but the other half, his sinister smile, was visible. "Who are you! What is it you want?!"Alphonse called._

_In response, the man flipped back his hood, his long mane of midnight black hair spilling out over his shoulders, complementing his pale skin and pale golden eyes. At the sight of him, Edward's eyes widened. There was something about this man…something so familiar…he didn't know what it was or why it was so familiar to him, it just was. His chest burned, as if some sort of fire were rising up inside him. His stare was stone hard on the creature sitting above them, and on his lips, an inhuman snarl. The way he looked right now was horrifying enough to send a chill through Alphonse. Edward looked like he was ready to kill not only this man, but anyone else within his reach. Fearful, Winry struggled out of his protective hold and scooted herself towards Alphonse. _

"_Sang…" snarled Edward in a deep, raspy voice that was clearly not his own._

"_So it is you…Dhamon" the man, called Sang, said as he looked down at Edward, "At last…after decades of searching…and you, decades of hiding...Are you really that much of a coward to hide behind the eyes of a human boy?"_

"_How dare you…COME DOWN HERE! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE COWARD!"_

"_HA! Foolish boy, youre trapped, cant you see!"_

_Edward looked down at his mechanical arm, clenching it angrily, then looked back up at Sang who was no longer seated on the railing, but disappearing over the roof of the building. Roaring, Edward ran towards the ladder hanging high above him, jumping up almost effortlessly._

_He scurried up the fire-escape and leapt clean over the top of the building._

_Just then, a sharp pain disturbed him. He cried out, fell to the floor and…Blackout…_

_(End Flashback)_

'Dhamon?' Edward thought as he squinted against the bright lights, 'why did he call me-'

"Awake already I see…" Sang's cruel voice could be heard from the other side of the room. Edward lifted himself to look, but was held back by shackles, binding his ankles together, and around his wrists. He was still woozy from whatever drug he was pumped with earlier on. His vision was blurred. He felt so high right now, his head fell loosely each time he tried to pick it up and his eyelids were ridiculously heavy.

Sang's form stood over him. Edward let his head fall back so that he could look up at the man standing over him. He held something in his hand, but Edwards mind was too slow to comprehend what it was until he heard a popping sound, and next thing he knew, a glass vial was in his mouth and some sort of warm liquid was running its was down his throat. He had no strength to resist.

The liquid sent a warm, soothing sensation down his body. It tasted familiar to him…but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. It was sort of metallic tasting. Something inside him told him to spit it out, but he couldn't help but keep drinking it. It made him feel better…He felt much less high, and alot stronger.

Suddenly the warmth got hotter…his insides were on fire again…

He drank madly at the substance inside the vial, as though it were the only thing keeping him alive. Once it drained, he spat the glass object down at the ground.

More...He needed more…

What was it?

Blood…Human blood…

He needed it…he had to have more of it…

He pulled at his chains furiously, snarling like some wild animal.

Sang smiled cruelly, "You want more?"

Edward stopped pulling and looked up at Sang with hungry eyes. He bared his teeth at him.

Sang shook his head, "Youre not so menacing in this form…here…let me help you…"

Sang reached into his pocket, producing another vial. This one contained a green liquid, which he forced Edward to drink. This liquid was bitter and felt as though magma were falling down his throat. When it was empty, Edward fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Something was happening, but he didn't know what. He clawed fantically at his mechanical arm and kicked at his leg. They felt like they were on fire…and soon enough, both limbs popped of, followed by a sea of blood…

And thus his transformation began. From the pathetic stumps grew new limbs, matching that of his other, only a lot more muscular and covered in a thick golden hair. His face elongated, his ears stretched far back, long ivory talons emerged at the tips of his fingers…

His roar shook the earth around them…

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this epic tale.**

**No he's not some deranged Vampire, nor is he a werewolf…the whole blood thing will be explained in time, have some patience.**

**Thank you for reading! I'll see you in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Curse**

"n-no…stop…I don't want to anymore…"

"You have no choice! Youre under my control now, you'll do as I say!"

"No please! I cant! Those screams…"

"Silence them, then! Change!!"

"I Cant!"

A rough blow to the head sent him flying sideways onto the ground, the wound on his face raw and bloody. He cried, "Please, stop!"

"Get up! Change!"

"No!"

The club lifted for another whack when suddenly an explosion behind them caused Sang to drop his weapon. He turned around and there, poised with a hand outstretched, stood a familiar man with short black hair and equally black eyes. Behind him, three men with guns pointed directly at Sang's head and beside them, the suit of armor that was Alphonse. Winry was already pushing through. Alphonse couldn't, lest he'd squish the military men against the narrow doorway.

Sang growled, baring his teeth the same way Edward had a couple nights ago, "how…"

"We heard the screams," Said the black haired man at the front, "You didn't honestly think you'd be able to hide him from us…"

Sang clenched his fists and spat at the ground. He didn't dare to move other than that. Those guns were loaded, he knew, and any further movement would send a bullet through his skull. Though he knew he could survive, the last thing he wanted was to be that badly hurt and vulnerable to these lesser beings, so for now, he cooperated.

Winry squeezed past one more guard, breaking off into a fierce run to the back of the candlelit room, where Edward sat, with only a blanket covering his bruised, naked body, breathing heavily, whispering words like "no" "stop" don't make me don't make me don't make me" "The screams..screaming…screaming…"

"Ed…" Winry spoke softly, reaching out to brush his bangs away from his face. He flinched under her touch and whipped a hand out from under his blanket, taking a rough hold on her wrist to which she wimpered. Edward shook his head feircly, "NO NO NO DON'T MAKE ME DON'T MAKE ME DON'T MAKE ME STOP IT DON'T MAKE ME!" "ED!" She called above his screams. This time he turned his frightened gaze on her, and instantly dropped his grip on her wrist, "w-win…" "Shhh…" She whispered, placing a 

finger over his trembling lips, "Calm down, Ed…its alright…" She brushed through his bangs and he leaned into her hand, crying silently against her palm. She looked at Alphonse from over her shoulder and gestured for him to come in. He did, keeping his eyes on Sang the entire time just incase he'd try anything funny. Sang only smirked at him, but the sound of cocking rifles whipped his eyes back towards the uniformed men. The man at the head, Colonel Roy Mustang, gestured at the men behind him to take custody of Sang.

Sang cooperated. He knew wherever they put him, he could escape, so fighting them now would be pointless. He looked back at Ed with one pale golden eye. Edward hesitantly met his gaze.

_This won't be the last time we meet, boy…I know your scent now…_

His voice echoed in Edwards mind. Edward flinched and turned away, clenching his teeth and gripping the sheet around him tighter.

Something different about Edward caught Winry's eye. She reached over to him and took hold of the blanket. He winced under her touch, but let her slide the blanket off his shoulders, dropping around his waist. Both Winry's and Alphonses eyes widened.

Flesh…

There was no trace of metal…none at all…

Her Automail was gone…

Edward looked at the both of them with defeated eyes, "I'm sorry…" His eyes then fixed on his brother, "I'm sorry…So, so sorry…I broke my promise…"

Alphonse embraced his brother, "No Ed…you didn't…it's not your fault."

Still, Edward kept whispering his apologies, feeling he had betrayed his younger brother…

When he was speaking, something else caught Winry's sharp eye…

She looked closer, noticing something sticking out from behind his lip…Small incisors, just long enough for the very tips to be seen when he spoke certain words, but not long enough to stick out noticeably.

Still, the sight of them made Winry shiver. She turned her gaze away and patted Alphonse on the shoulder, "Come on, lets get him home…"

"Right" Alphonse responded, picking up his brother in his arms. Edward shivered at the cold metal against his bare body, a feeling he missed from his own arm and leg. Alphonse carried Edward out, followed by Winry.

Roy was waiting for them outside. He handed Winry three train tickets, "Get him dressed and go home, tonight. As long as this man is here in central, he cant come back. We don't know how dangerous he is, 

or what he can do…So keep him home until further notice. Don't let him leave Resembool, and keep an eye on him at all times…"

Winry nodded and thanked Mustang, then followed Alphonse out.

Edward stared blankly at the world passing by, his head rested comfortably against his brother.

The burning in his chest from two nights ago still had not faded. Though it was easier on him now, it was still there. He knew what it meant, but he did his best not to acknowledge the source behind the burn at the moment. He was too exhausted, and he wanted rest. He passed the tip of his tongue over his teeth, stopping when he hit a sharp point jutting out past his normal teeth. He sighed and shut his eyes. He felt double the exhaustion he usually did. A part of him, a very much unwanted, part of him was already in a deep slumber…had it been awake, the burning in his chest would have been much more intense. Was this burn its way of torturing him? Whatever, he didn't care. He pulled his mind away from all thought, allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

"Its been twelve hours….he's still shown no sign of waking?" Alphonse asked Winry seated across from him. Edward was laid out on the seat with his head on Winry's lap, sleeping peacefully and dressed now in his normal black pants, boots, and tanktop. His hair was loose and splayed out over her knees. He had been sleeping alone at first, but a violent nightmare had woken him and it was she who had gotten up to comfort him. She let him lay on her lap while she lulled him back to sleep, and for twelve hours has not moved from his comfortable position.

Winry looked down at his sleeping face and softly brushed through his bangs, "Let him sleep…he's been through a lot."

Alphonse looked out the window, "We should be getting home soon…probably within the next half hour." He looked down at Edward for a moment, noticing a strange look on his face. "hmm?" he wondered to himself. Edward scrunched his face up some more, hissing in a breath as though he were in pain and clawing at his chest.

It was bothering him again…

-_wake up…-_

A deep voice growled in his head. It wasn't Sang…no, this voice was a lot less cruel…deep, yet somewhat soft…but the way it spoke to him now gave a sense of dominance that immediately intimidated him.

_-Come on, fool boy, get up. You've rested enough.-_

'Wha..' Edward thought as he slowly roused from sleep, thinking he was going crazy.

_-You heard me. Wake up.-_

'who the-'

_-You know damn well who I am_…-

'how can-'

_-I live inside you, idiot, I can hear everything you're thinking…now stop asking stupid questions and get up. You have to stretch out unless you want your pain to be worse.-_

'uh…okay…'

Edward opened his eyes slowly, bringing up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun blazing through the window of the train. He heard a small, girlish chuckle from above him. He looked up into Winry's smiling face, "Well look who's finally awake."

Edward stared at her for a moment, then over at his brother, "How long have I been sleeping…"

"You've slept half the day away, Ed…were almost home."

Edward sat up, slowly, for his muscles felt as though they were on fire. He clenched his teeth and hissed at the pain. _–Oh suck it up…-_ the voice inside him said, _-it'll pass. I'm going easy on you.-_

'Easy on me?'

_-what you expect me not to punish you after your ignorance? –_

'My ignorance?'

The pain intensified for just a moment then subsided s quickly as It came. Edward groaned, 'what the hell!'

_-shut up and pay attention to your family…we can discuss this later.-_

'you assho-' "GYAH!!" Edward fell off his seat, clutching his abdomen.

"ED!" Winry and alphonse cried in unicine.

Edward howled in pain, oblivious to their cries. All he heard was his own, and the voice, much harder than before, -_it ends when you want it to, Elric….just because I cant get you with my own hands doesn't mean I still cant kill you. Youre lucky I haven't after you stole my form and ruined all chances of feedom for me…and now you wish to insult me? Hah…you best watch yourself, Elric…I have no problem killing you, even if it is suicide.-_

"Please! St-op…I-It hurts! I-it h-hurts!" Edward cried out loud, "I-I'm s-orry!! I'M SORRY!!"

_-no…not sorry…not yet…-_

The pain eased away and Edward was left, exhausted and covered in sweat on the floor. Tears rolled out of his eyes and down his face.

"Ed?" Winry spoke up and reached over to touch his shoulder, but the second they made contact, his hand whipped up, grabbing her bruised wrist tightly with a snarl on his lips and an angered look in his wild eyes. He made sure to let his small fangs be seen.

"Don't touch me!!" He hissed, pushing her arm back.

He curled himself up on the floor, shaking with guilt, sadness, and anger.

"Just leave me alone…" he said, shutting his eyes tightly.

He hated himself…he hated himself for hurting her, he hated himself for pushing them away when they only tried to help, but most of all, he hated what he had become…

_-You really are a fool, Elric…-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sleepless**

-_Nice little town, don't you think?-_

Edward shut his eyes, trying to ignore the voice of his body's intruder. He didn't know how or why this creature got in him, all he knew was that he was unwelcome, and that it's this creatures fault he went through what he did.

-_Careful, you'll trip…-_

With a heavy sigh, he opened his eyes again, walking around a rock in his way. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down, staring at his feet, then at Alphonse's beside his, then Winry's infront of his own. He moved his eyes up her body, until he was staring into the back of her head. He bit the side of his lip with a single fang.

_-hmm…nice…I don't blame you kid…-_

'What the hell are you blathering about now? Cant you just leave me be.'

_-I can hear your thoughts, fool. Don't think you can shield them from me. I know what you were just thinking-_

Edward shook his head, dismissing Dhamon's words and fixed his eyes beyond the girl infront of him. The Yellow house in the distance grew larger and larger by the second. Beside him, his brother laughed happily, "Look brother, were home!" Alphonse broke into a run, followed by Winry. Stunned at the sudden action, he stopped in his tracks and watched them run.

"Come on, shrimpcake!" Winry egged him on to run after them. Edward had grown considerably, taller than her for sure, but the insult still sent a jolt through his body.

He sneered and launched forward, running after her, with clenched fists.

"Now you've gone and done it." Alphonse said, picking up the pace.

Edward was gaining ground at an unnatural speed. Losing his automail meant losing the extra weight that had slowed him down before, so he was a lot faster and more agile now than before. They still reached the steps before he did. He dug his heels into the ground, stopping behind them as to not trip on one of the steps. He stood silent in his spot, looking on as Alphonse entered the house, calling happily for granny. His muscles were frozen and he didn't want to move. All he wanted was to turn around and run in the other direction, but before he could do so, Winry turned to look at him. "Ed? What is it?" She asked.

Edward didn't meet her eyes. He backed up a few steps, nibbling nervously at his lip, being careful not to puncture it. The last thing he wanted was to draw blood and taste it….

"Edward?"

She approached him with the same caution as the night before, reaching out to touch his shoulder. This time, he didn't flinch nor did he push her away. Instead he looked down, "I cant go in there…"

"Why not?"

"When granny finds out…She'll kick me outside, I know she will…I'm a danger to you guys…I still don't know what I can or might do…"

-_You have every right to be afraid-_

'Stay out of this, Dhamon!'

_-…as my host wishes…-_

Winry tightened her grip on his shoulder, "Ed, don't worry. Granny wouldn't do such a thing, she loves you, you know that. Youre family…"

He looked at her for a moment, then shut his eyes and smiled with a sigh. "family huh…" he said under a breath. "You say something?" Winry asked, hearing only a mumble.

He shook his head, "no…nothing…come, then…cant keep granny waiting."

"So you'll tell her then? Everything?"

He looked into her eyes and gave her an easy smile, "If you promise to hold my hand while I do." Repeating the story was going to be painful…even she nor Alphonse had heard the whole thing…what had happened, and what he'd done…so he needed the support.

Winry smiled and nodded, then ruffled his loose hair playfully before walking into the house. Edward followed, watching her the whole time, that same soft smile on his lips.

* * *

Pinako sat back in her rocking chair and puffed at her pipe, staring at her lap in silence. On the couch before her sat Alphonse, Edward and Winry. Edward was firmly gripping Winry's hand with both of his own. His face was hidden behind his long, golden locks. His shaky breathing could be heard in the stiff, silent air.

Inside him, Dhamon stirred, -_Do you think your lady friend was wrong?-_

'You just know how to piss me off don't you…'

_-Theres no need to be rude, Elric. Remember, I can hurt you anytime I wish…but as long as youre my host, we might aswell try to be nicer to one another. Griping at eachoher will get us nowhere.-_

'I never asked to be your host…I never even knew you were there…why me, Dhamon, why me?'

_-we'll worry about that later. You have other problems now. Tend to them first, then we can talk.-_

'Dhamon, wait-'

_-Patience, Elric…I'm not going anywhere. Contact me when you're alone.-_

'…Alright.'

Edward looked up somewhat at granny, still puffing away at her pipe, clearly thinking, but about what, he didn't know. He looked nervously at his brother, who returned his gaze. Even in the armors emotionless expression he could see the nervousness, or feel it rather.

He looked at Alphonse a moment longer, then at Winry. She gave his hand a squeeze. He bit his lip and looked down, trying to hide his fangs, the only physical evidence of his new self, from her gaze, and let go of her hand. He stood, swinging his new, white coat (the other had been too torn to fix) over his shoulder.

"I get it…" He said solemnly, "I'll leave…It's better off that way anyways. I wouldn't want your blood on my hands aswell."

He took a few steps toward the door.

"No." Granny finally spoke, removing the pipe from her mouth, "No, Edward. If you go off on your own, there will be no one to keep you in check. Youre safer here…I know you disagree, but you have us here, to keep you calm. So long as your mind is clear, you'll stay this way, wont you?"

He nodded.

"Then stay. I cant say I'm comfortable with it, but you are family…Demon or Angel, I would never kick a family member out into the streets…You'll stay with us."

Edward turned to her and smiled, with a small bow from his head, "Thank you, Granny…"

Pinako stood and patted him on the arm, then retreated back into the kitchen, where she had been preparing lunch.

"Thank goodness," He heard Alphonse sigh in relief. Edward chuckled and gave his brother a friendly slap on the shoulder.

* * *

'Dhamon…'

No response.

'Dhamon, answer me."

Something stirred inside him, _-oh, yes? You woke me.-_

'Sorry, you told me to conact you while I was alone.'

_-Its late, Elric, shouldn't you be in bed?-_

'I slept so much today, I can't sleep…-

_-You cant, but I can. I'm tired, Elric, and I told you to contact me when you were ALONE.-_

'I am alone.'

_-Youre not. Look behind you.-_

He didn't have to. He was standing on Winry's balcony, of all places, and sure enough, she was in her room just behind him, sleeping soundly.

He growled deep in his throat, baring his teeth angrily, 'She's asleep!'

_-but she's still there. I cannot give you the answers you want until you are on your own…and anyways, I'm still recovering, and so are you. There is only one way for me to answer your ever burning questions, but If I pulled that stunt just now, It'd kill us both.-_

'Cant you just tell me?'

_-In time, Elric, in time…Have a little patience.-_

'I have no patience!'

_-Theres no need to yell. Enjoy your time here. Rest. Spend time with your brother, Visit your Mother, Help your grandmother, take care of your woman. You have all the time in the world here, theres no need to stress.-_

Edward blushed, 'She's not my woman…and how do you know about my mother?'

_-I live in you, fool, or did you forget that…-_

With that said, Dhamon went silent. Edward called for him again, but this time there was no response. Edward growled again through his teeth. He was becoming more and more like the creature inside him with each passing second. His new, sharp senses were the only positive in the whole thing. His ears could pick up the sound of a man's heartbeat from across town if he really wanted to hear it. His eyes could see through the thickest darkness as if a faint candle were illuminating the room. His sense of smell was still developing, but becoming much more sensitive by the minute. Even through the sliding glass doors he could smell Winry's sweet, fresh-out-of-the-shower scent, but it wasn't as strong as it would be soon enough.

His eyes traveled over the moonlit land, stopping when he noticed a familiar large figure seated beneath a distant tree. He knew it was Alphonse by the way the moonlight gleamed off of his armor. The poor boy couldn't sleep, so he took to spending his night just enjoying the scenery. He smiled at his little brothers form, but his smile disappeared when the sliding glass door behind him opened. He looked back over his shoulder and Winry standing behind him, "Ed? What are you doing out here so late? Don't you know what time it is?"

"Cant sleep." He said to her.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Have you tried? You need rest…"

"I've rested enough…" He turned halfway, "go back to sleep, Win, you look tired…"

"I cant, knowing youre out here on your own."

She took her place beside him, awfully close. Edward gulped, but went along with it and wrapped is arm around her shoulders. They were both aware of each other's feelings, very aware, but the word 'Love' had never been passed between them, even now when they were still exploring their feelings for one another. Their level of intimacy hadn't even lead to a simple kiss yet.

One step at a time, that was their plan.

"So tell me, Ed," She said to him, looking out in the same direction in which his eyes were focused, "You've been thinking a lot today…Whats on your mind?"

He lowered his gaze, "Too many things…"

"Youre planning to leave again aren't you?"

His head snapped back up, "what? No! Why would you think so?!"

She turned completely to face him, "I know you Ed…I know you better than you think…I know you want revenge once you recover…I know you won't want me to get involved when you do leave, so you'll just leave me behind…I know you."

'Godamit…' He thought to himself. She was right for the most part. He did want all of these things, but it wasn't what was on his mind. He just wanted to be alone to clear his mind, to keep himself from having some crazy flashback of the other night and reacting violently to it. The last thing he wanted was for Alphonse or Winry to see him for what he really was. He didn't even want to think of the fear he'd instill within them with his apearance…

He tried to reassure her with a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, "I'm not leaving you again, Win." 'not yet…' He wanted to say it, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it to her. Her tears were one of the only things that made himself choke back his own, and he didn't want to see them now. He didn't want them to stain her beautiful face…

"I hope that's a promise. Who cares what you are. Sure, he did some terrible things to you and made you do terrible things aswell, but he's getting whats coming to him, and youre safe here. Cant you just leave it at that?"

He looked away, "I wish it was that easy…"

She took his chin in her hand and turned his head to face her once more, "Learn to let go, Edward…Not just for yourself but for your brother, and for me. What will happen if you go off and never come back? What will happen to Al?"

Edward then turned himself away from her again, focusing now on his brother walking peacefully through the grass and over the hills in the distance. The moonlight reflecting off his armor was bright but lovely to see. It gave him a silvery glow, accenting the beauty of the armor itself. Edward sighed as he watched his brother with a sincere fondness in his eyes, then looked back at Winry. His stare had shifted from since to sad in almost an instant.

She patter his shoulder, "You'll have a good life here if you just let go of what happened and move on…Give us a chance to be the family we've wanted to be to you boys, will you?"

Edward half smiled and turned to walk towards the doors, "Come on, girl…lets go back inside. You need to sleep if you wanna stay that cute."

Winry blushed. Edward complimenting her wasn't rare, but it wasn't common either. It happened every now and again, and each time it would always leave the same effect on her.

She bit her lip and followed him into her room and climbed back into her bed. He waited by her door until she was in bed then shut off the lights for her, "goodnight, Win."

"Goodnight, Ed." She responded. He turned and left her room with a soft sigh.

He retreated to his room just across from hers. A soft whimper greeted him, and through the darkness, he saw Den, the family's dog, lying at his bedside. Edward smiled an approached the dog, giving it a pat on the head. Den wagged his tail happily.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed and sighed into the darkness, nibbling at his lower lip with one fang. His mind was racing…he had to many things on his mind at the moment, he couldn't sleep, so instead he just followed his brothers example and sat by the window, watching the world around him. His sensitive eyesight was able to pierce through the darkness and notice every blade of grass swaying in the autumn breeze…

Something caught his eye.

Movement…somewhere on the edge of the house. The form moved too quickly for him to see, but he knew it wasn't his brother. Alphonse was still down by the fields. It was no animal…he could tell by its form.

The corner of his lip twitched upward and he growled deep in his chest. He did so unconsciously…it was instinct that had taken over. Not his own, but of the creature inside him ready to fight and kill to protect his home from whatever intruder dared to come near…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm a Monster…**

Edward had to cover his nose at the pungent stench of Alcohol coming from just around the corner of the house. He had to force himself not to gag as he leaned up against the side of the house. Even through both his hands he could still smell the horrid odor. The bastard must be damn close for the smell to be that strong. He peeked around the corner, and sure enough there he was. A large, burly, drunken man prowling around the house, looking in every window, as if searching for a way in. He heard him mumble, but the words hit Edwards sharp ears clear as day, "gahdamit, ah dun evn know where mah own frun door is….howthafuck am I gun get in mah house?"

'His house?' Edward thought, incredulously, 'this bastard really is drunk…' He stepped out from around the corner, "Hey! You!" The man turned around and faced Edward, "wha? Whothafuck are ya…" "I was going to ask the same question." Edward responded.

"dis my house, kid…yous on my property."

"I don't think so, sir. You've got the wrong house. Here, I'll help you find yours if you want-"

"I KNOW MAH OWN GODAMM HOUSE! Git tha hell outta mah property, you lil shit!"

Edward took a step forward, "Youre drunk, man. You've got the wrong house."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade, "Ima warnin ya, kid!"

Edward didn't even flinch at the sight of the knife. He knew this man was too drunk to hit him even if he was an inch away. He tried his best to keep his calm composure. He knew what would happen if he didn't…

"Please ,sir, I'm not looking for trouble. This isn't your property. I'll help you-"

"You asked for it!" The man lunged at him, swinging the blade clumsily. Edward took a few steps to the side, letting the drunkard trip and fall. He sighed, "Pity…youre too drunk for your own good." As Edward reached down to take the knife from the mans hand, the arm suddenly whipped up and a sharp shock struck Edwards side, followed by a warm sensation running down his side and waist, then the mans voice, "Ah warnedya, fucker!"

His drunken laughter suddenly became a scream of fear at the taloned hand that gripped his wrist, and at the pain that races up his arm and through his body as the same talons pierced the fragile flesh of his wrist as easily as a knife would peirce a sheet of paper. He tried to pull away frantically, but each time he tried, the wounds only opened up more.

He cried out loudly, "AAH! PLEASE! LET ME GO!! IT HURTS!"

"You shouldn't have done that…you should have listened to me, you fool." Edwards voice was low, with a hint of anger…

He peered down at him with one raging eye. It was completely black save for his golden iris, but even that was thick. The long black slit that was his pupil took up most of it. He yanked the man's hand off of the handle of the knife and let go. As the drunkard howled and writhed in pain, Edward removed the blade ever so easily from his side without even a wince. The man on the ground stared at him with frightened eyes, "what are you! Youre not human!"

"I'm a monster…" Edward's voice was shaky that time. Inside, he was trying to push back the feelings of anger, revenge, and the urge to tear this pitiful creature apart. His wild instincts were coming forth, and the strain of trying to keep them back was making his whole body shiver….His conscience was screaming, "NO! Stop! Don't do it!"

Edward held his head and fell to his knees. His body began to shake violently, "p-please…y-you have to run! Get away! GET AWAY!!" It was no use. His muscles had already begun to thicken and expand. His clothes tore clean off his body. His hair melded in with the flurry of long, golden fur covering his body, growing by the second. His face and ears elongated, and a long, thick tail stretched out behind him. The boy that had once stood before the screaming man had been replaced with a creature resembling a Wolf, about the size of a bear, and clearly built for strength, agility, and speed. With every move he made, the muscles in his powerful limbs shifted and moved with him beneath the rich coat.

The guy on the ground stopped breathing for a few seconds and went pale as the creature before him stood with a snarl on its lips, huffing large breaths of air.

-_Please! Get away from me!-_ The words rang in the elder mans head. It was Edwards voice, yet no words came from the snarling mouth.

He squirmed backwards, trying to get back on his feet, unsuccessful.

Edward roared and pounced, talons extended, ready to rip the pitiful human open when…

CLANG!

His head collided with some barrier, standing in between him and his prey. He growled and looked up at Alphonse standing in his way. Behind him, he saw the man he tried to kill running off, holding his bleeding arm tightly against his large body. Edward didn't make a move in his direction though…the collision with his head and Alphonse's armor was hard enough to bring him back to his senses, just not to his own body.

He shook off the shock of the collision. It was rather violent and his vision had blurred for a few seconds. He backed up a few steps, and a frightened gasp stopped him. He whipped around and saw Winry and Pinako standing on their porch, watching him with wide eyes. His ears dropped against his lowered head. "Brother…" Alphonse went to approach him but Edward whipped up, snarling furiously once more, -_DON'T COME NEAR ME!!_-

Alphonse stopped in his tracks at the sound of Edwards voice, resonating in his consciousness. Pinako and Winry heard it too, he made sure they did.

His eyes passed over the three of them as he slowly backed away, distancing himself from them. Winry, defiant to his wishes as always, made her way down the steps of the porch. "Winry! Don't!" Pinako and Alphonse shouted, but she ignored them.

-_Don't! Stay back!-_

Alphonse ran after her, grabbing hold of her wrist, "Winry, He said to stay back!"

"Since when do I care what he says! He's not the monster he says he is…He's still Edward, and Ed wouldn't attack us." She yanked herself free and approached the large wolf with a shaky hand extended.

Edward's muscles stiffened as her hand closed the remaining space between them and sank into the thick fur of his strong neck. To everyones amazement, even his own, he didn't jerk or attack. Instead, he relaxed under her hand and leaned into it, allowing her to massage the aching muscles through his thick hair. He felt Alphonse's hands replace hers not long after. He knelt before the large canine creature, staring straight into his black and amber-gold eyes. All kinds of emotions flowed behind those eyes…His form was of an animal, but his eyes were all too human.

He emitted a chorus of whimpers, nuzzling his brothers cheek apologetically with his long muzzle.

Alphonse patted his massive head in response.

"Ed…"

Edward silenced his whimpers and looked up at Winry, ears still lowered and tail between his legs, the natural body language for submission or fear. He didn't fear her though…he feared himself.

She smiled down at him and held her hand out to his head, "Come on back inside…"  
He backed away from his brothers embrace, keeping his eyes on Winry, -_You mean…you're not afraid of me?- _

She shook her head in response, a little shaken by his ability to mindspeak, but tried her best not to show it. He cautiously walked up to her and noticed a tinge of shock in her eyes, but it quickly dissipated. He was enormous this close. His shoulder reached just below her own and his eyes were level with hers when standing with his head held upright. She could feel his fire-hot breath blow against her face. He was menacing indeed. His eyes were all that showed there was a human being in there somewhere.

She pushed aside the shock of seeing him this way and took hold of his thick scruff, walking with him back to the house. Pinako took a step back at his approach. She looked so small next to him now. With his size and bulk, he could easily crush her with a single paw and she knew this, so she backed away. Edward, hurt by the gesture, lowered his head toward her and whimpered as he pressed his nose to her hand in apology for frightening her with his size. She acknowledged his apology with a quick rub on the muzzle, but backed away again. He heaved a sigh as he made his way into the house.

-_You have every right to fear me…-_ she heard him say….

* * *

-_EDWARD!-_

Edward clawed at his chest, whining and tossing around on the floor. His chest was burning again…severely…

_-DAMN IT ELRIC! YOU STUBBORN CUR, GET UP! We have to talk, NOW!-_

'Dhamon…'

-_GET UP!-_

Edward opened his eyes slowly as the pain eased itself away, but a discomfort remained in its place. He sat up on one haunch and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise, 'Dhamon, the sun hasn't even risen yet…'

-_Shut up and go outside, you weak little shit.-_

'What did you call me?'

_-You heard me, fool, get outside!-_

There was a quick jolt of pain, forcing Edward to obey and walk outside, head and paws heavy from exhaustion. 'What is It you want…' he groaned.

The painful sensation of a pair of massive jaws clamped around his thick throat shot through his body. He yelped loudly and tried to jump back, but something held him in place. –_HOW DARE YOU!- Dhamon roared at him. _Edward coughed, writhed and snarled, trying to break free of the hold Dhamon had on him, but the more he moved, the less he could breathe.

-_STOP MOVING!-_

Edwards eyes were black by now. He pushed against Dhamons hold, snarling like a wild animal. Blood was dripping from the side of his mouth as Dhamon continued to tighten his hold. Edwards strength was sapping away by the second. He eventually fell onto one haunch, but even then he continued to try to break free.

-_how long do you intend to fight me, Edward? You know I wont let go…Youre only killing yourself.-_

Finaly, after one final try, Edward fell in submission, wheezing heavily, his tongue hanging limp out of the side of his open maw.

-_I'm going to let you go now, Elric…and if you run, I'll do it all over again I swear it!-_

No objection came from Edward, and then the violent hold on his throat finally ceased, he gasped in a large breath, taking in everything he could. This was the only movement he made. He didn't want to move further for fear of Dhamon hurting him again.

_-Consider that your punishment, Edward.-_

'Punishment? For what?'

_-for acting on your own, fool! How dare you even think for one second that you can just push me aside like that! You could have killed the poor man AND the whole goddamn town at that! Youre not strong enough to control this side of you yet, you need me to help you! Don't you dare ever block me out like that again! I couldn't even reach you! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOUR BROTHER HADNT COME IN AND STOPPED YOU?!-_

Edward winced at his tone of voice, 'I'm….I'm sorry, Dhamon.'

_-you'd better be! I don't ever want you blocking me off like that ever again, do you understand!-_

'Yes.'

_-Good…now get back inside before someone out here sees you.-_

Edward obeyed without hesitance. He knew now exactly what Dhamon meant before when he said he could kill him on the spot if he wanted to. He had underestimated the creatures power over him…

He'd be sure not to make that mistake again.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've had so much crap to do, barely got time to write.**

**Next chap will be better, promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Silver Eyes  
**

Another quiet afternoon at the Rockbell residence…all was still save for the regular sounds of machines being built for customers. All there really was to do was sit around and wait…but for Edward that was unacceptable. He was constantly walking circles around the house. Wolves, by their very nature, are energetic and constantly on the move. They cant be in the same place for too long unless it was to rest, and he's rested enough. He'd been wanting to get out, so he figured, why not go visit his mother? Alphonse was in town, buying things for supper…so this time, he'd have to go alone.

In the gentle grasp of his powerful jaws, he held a few flowers he picked with the care of an infant, and he chose only the finest flowers from granny's garden. His mother deserved nothing less than the finest.

To his advantage, there was no one out in the fields at the present…so he wasn't seen by unwanted eyes. As he approached the familiar gravestone, he was hesitant. He felt improper greeting his mother like this, in a form that wasn't his own. He felt as though it would insult her spirit, for this was not the Edward she had given birth to.

'But,' He told himself, 'She is my mother…She loves me unconditionally, right?'

-_And much more…-_ the response was soft, reassuring.

With a sigh, Edward dropped his head and placed the flowers onto the grave; a mixture of Roses, Dasies, and purple Carnations. He didn't lift his head though, he kept it lowered and pressed it against her headstone with a soft whine. –I'm sorry you had to see me like this, mother…- He spoke to no one, -But theres really nothing I can do about it right now.-

-_Since when were you one to believe in spirits from the other side?-_

'look at me, DeRaiz…I'm proof to myself and my brother that our bedtime stories were the real deal…and if stories were true, then why not this?'

_-Well, that's what you get for believing otherwise.-_

Edward sighed, turned and left the gravesite, heading back towards the house. –_you don't want to take your time getting home, what if a human sees you?-_

'I'll run'

_-yea, they wont follow you…-_

'I'm fast'

_-So you think, boy.-_

With a snort, Edward broke into a run, bolting down the dirt pathway at an incredible speed, his chest heaving a breath each time his front paws would touch the ground. The pawprints he left behind were massive, but the dirt kicked up by his back feet buried them well enough.

Edward found himself enjoying the run…at first, it was merely to prove Dhamon wrong, but now that thought was pushed out of his mind and he was focused slowly on the thrill of running, of feeling the wind against his face…the feeling of freedom, as though the world was his backyard in which he was free to do as he pleased.

The excersize seemed to stretch out his muscles and ease him of the pains of the days before, of the pain and discomfort within him due to the sudden transformation the previous night. He felt energized…energized enough to revert back to his original form when he was out of public sight…

But he didn't care about that now…

All he cared about was running free…something he hadn't done since his childhood years.

His ears picked up a distant sound, and his nose, an unfamiliar scent. Something inside him stirred in curiosity. He stopped his run and turned, looking behind him towards the source of the scent. A soft growl emanated in his chest, his lip peeling back just a little to reveal a small amount of the dangerous weapons behind it. He sniffed at the air. Whoever that scent belonged to, he could tell they had no good intentions as they neared. –_keep walking, Edward…ignore it and get home, now…unless you want to be seen.- _Dhamon urged him. Edward obediently sprang off towards home, trying to run as lightfooted as possible, as to not make a sound.

'Whats going on, Dhamon, you know something I don't…'

-_You revealed yourself last night, and you let the man live…It was the right thing to do for your people, letting him live…but it was a bad thing for you…he knows where you're staying and what you look like.-_

'He was drunk, who's going to believe him.'

_-the mark you left on his arm is proof enough that you exist and his tale is true…He might not come after you, after fear…but that doesn't mean others wont. They have guns, you know that, and if youre seen, they will shoot. It wont cause any harm to you, one shot, but multiple shots will take you down. You wont die, but you wont be able to move for quite awhile, and into the military's hands you'll go for testing. Do you want that?-_

'Good point…'

_-Theres someone on your tail as we speak…so get home and change back to human form.-_

'But if he knows what I look like in both forms, then…'

_-don't worry, he was more alert when he saw you this way…so describing your human form was not a possibility…in his state, he only remembered you this way…now go, run faster, the last thing you want is a bullet in your ass-_

Edward picked up the pace, keeping his eyes locked on the house appearing before him. He could hear Den barking at him from the porch and saw granny look up from her sweeping. He skidded to a stop infront of the house. Granny looked confused at his rush to get back home. "Is something the matter, Edward?" Edward looked at her, -No, no, its fine…I've just been running is all…felt like getting some excersize to stretch myself out.- He rolled his shoulders forward to further press his half-lie, and granny believed it. She nodded and resumed her sweeping, "Alphonse is still out at the market, Winry is upstairs in her room." Edward nodded and walked back inside, heading to his room first to change back and get some clothes on.

-_concentrate, Elric, Relax…Concentrate on you human shape, what it looks like, every detail…concentrate on shifting your muscles into that shape-_

He did as he was instructed, relaxing his body and concentrating on his form…

He felt his muscles begin to shift, shrinking in size, and shape. His paws stretched out to become normal, human hands and feet, his tail disappeared, his scruff reverted back to his long, golden hair.

The last thing to disappear was his long, thick tail. It felt good to be back into his normal body, though the air around him felt cold against his bare skin, having become accustomed to the thick coat of golden fur that was on it just a few seconds ago.

He sighed and walked toward his traveling trunk in the corner of the room, removing a pair of boxers, his pants, and one of his new shirts, another long sleeved, collared, button up, but this one was red instead of white. He left the top 2 buttons undone. There was no need to have them buttoned up completely.

"Ed?"

He turned around, only to see Winry poised with her favorite weapon, her wrench, in hand and ready to strike but before she could make collision, Edwards hands shot out grabbing both her wrists and stopping her just inches away from his head. She struggled and growled, clearly displeased at his defiance of her punishment for whatever it was he had done. Edward pushed against her, throwing her down onto his bed, straddling her over her waist and pinning her down by her wrists, using his weight to hold her still.. "Winry what the hell's your problem!" He roared. "Ed you're such an idiot!" She roared back, squirming under his weight and trying to pull her armed hand free of his grip, but he held her tighter. "What did I do?!" He asked, clearly furious at the Idea of her attack on him without reason.

"You went out the way you were! Someone could have seen you! Why couldn't you just change back and go! Why couldn't you wait to go with someone else?! When I saw you running up to the house as fast as you were, I thought something had happened and someone was after you! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!!"

Edward stared at her, baffled by her rant…

He was so concentrated on trying to find a way to respond that he didn't realize he had released her wrists until the strike finally came. It came with such a force it knocked him far to the side, throwing him off of her and onto the floor. He growled at the pain pulsing through his head, "goddamit…"

Winry stood up, fists clenched, "I don't want to see you out in daylight looking he way you did earlier ever again do you hear?! The last thing I want is for you to never come back from whatever stroll youre taking…"

He glanced up at her for a moment, the look in his eyes angry. "Don't you give me that look, Edward! You had me worried sick!" She snapped at him, lowering his gaze once more. He sat up, keeping his gaze on the ground, "Sorry I worried you…"

She bristled for a moment, but relaxed soon after and stretched out a hand to help him up from the ground. He accepted it and stood, but kept his eyes away from hers. Despite his displeasure with having been hit with violent force, he knew she was right. What he had done was dangerous, and if the human following him would have found him, it could have meant his or the Rockbells lives.

Something warm slipped around his waist and encased him in a gentle embrace. He looked down at Winry, head nuzzled comfortably against his shoulder, and blushed but rested his hands on her sides nonetheless. "Win?" He asked, stroking her side with his thumb. "I was afraid…" She said softly, "I still am…I don't want anything bad to happen to you Ed…not again…"

"Hey," He too kept his voice soft and gently pulled her back so that he could look into her eyes, "I'm sorry…I was stupid, I wasn't thinking. I wont do it again, promise…kay?"

She smiled at him, then fixed her gaze on the bump and bruise forming on the impacted area. She winced and reached over, gently running over it with her fingertips, "I did this to you? Sorry…I didn't mean for it to be so hard…" He chuckled and smiled, "Don't worry about it, I deserved it anyways." She chuckled too, continuing to gently run over the swell, then found herself gently touching the side of his face. His eyes never left hers as he allowed her hand to travel where it wanted, down his cheek, over his jawline, collar and chest. He let the moment take him and grabbed a gentle hold on her wrists, pulling her arms over his shoulders so that they were wrapped around his neck. With one hand on her waist and the other on the nape of her neck, he pulled her close. She gasped but strangely enough made no move to pull away or stop him from going any further.

He was so close…closer than he'd ever dared to get to her, and he looked at her with such adoration, accompanied by a loving smile. Winry began to shiver, but still didn't pull away…

Taking this as a sign to go further, Edward slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her close to fill the remaining inches between them and planted a single, feather-light kiss on her lips…so feather-light she barely felt it, but the little that she felt was enough to set her insides and her face aflame. Her shivering worsened. "Ed…why-" She softly gasped but Ed cut her off with a finger on her lips for a brief 

moment, then removed it and moved in for another kiss, and this time, Winry complied…but just as their lips touched, granny called from downstairs, "Edward!"

Edward hesitantly pulled away from Winry, but kept his hold on her, staring into her bewildered eyes. He sighed and dropped his head, annoyed at Granny for ruining the moment. "Sorry." He said, and quickly released her. Winry stayed in place, even after he left downstairs and was out of sight…

Her heart was pounding like mad. She didn't know how to react…it all happened so fast it took her a moment to truly comprehend the events of the past minute. In the end, her knees gave out beneath her and she fell to a kneeling position, gripping her pounding chest as she tried to catch her breath. "Edward…" She softly whispered his name as though she had just awoken from some kind of dream…

She might as well have…

* * *

Pinako stood by the doorway, waiting for Edward as he made his way down the steps. "Whats up, granny?" He asked coolly, approaching her. "Edward, theres someone here who needs to speak with you." She responded. Confused, Edward looked out through the crack of the half open door. Before him stood a rather professional looking man, but the look In his eyes was anything but professional. Edward took a silent whiff of his scent, and his spine began to tingle with nervousness. This was the same man following him earlier…his scent gave off signs of mischief and bad intentions.

"Are you the Man of this household?" the stranger quickly asked. Edward looked down at Granny. She nodded to him. "uh…I am…"Edward said, opening the door a little more, "What's your business here with us, sir."

"An incident occurred last night around this household. A local citizen, Mr. Dan Rich, reported an attack by some wild dog late last night around three in the morning. Do you know anything about this Mister….." He paused, waiting for Edward to give him his name.

"Elric…Edward Elric…."

"Ah, Elric, yes…Well do you know anything about last night incident, Mr. Elric?"

The hair on the back of Edwards neck stood on end. One of his fangs bit the inside of his lip. He didn't like the way his name sounded on this man's tongue…nor did he like the look in his eyes or the way he spoke to him. His hand tightened on the doorknob.

-_Easy there, Elric…-_ Dhamon said softly, _-Don't do anything drastic…-_

Edward willed himself to relax before answering the strangers question, "No, sir, I don't recall anything of the sort happening around here at that time."

"Nothing at all?"

"No, sir."

"Well then, Mr. Elric, I thank you for your honesty…but I and my other men will be keeping watch over this house, incase said beast shows up again. I advise you to keep your eyes peeled incase it comes around."

"Did this Dan guy explain what it looked like? So that I know what to look for."

There was a knowing glint in his silver eyes, "It was a wolf…a large, golden wolf. Well then, farewell, Mr. Elric…we'll be seeing eachother again very soon."

Edward hissed softly, shutting the door and turning to Granny.

"Well then…have you learned your lesson, Edward?" She asked knowlingly, puffing at her pipe. Edward snorted and made his way upstairs, storming into his room and sitting down on his bed. He growled and clenched his fists. He felt such a hatred for the man who was just here…his eyes…there was something about them Edward didn't like...the way he looked at him when he spoke…

A pair of hands touched his back, snapping him away from his thoughts. He didn't look back, he knew who's hands they were. He sighed and allowed them to massage his shoulders and relieve him of his tension. "I didn't notice you in here…." He said, finally looking over his shoulder with one eye.

Winry smiled at him. She didn't look so nervous anymore and at this he smiled. "I was waiting for you to come back." She said sitting herself behind him. He turned halfway so he could see her, "Why so?"

She smiled, took his face in one hand and brought it close, "You never finished what you started…"

He chuckled, "blame your grandmother."

"I blame you both."

Her lips were soft as velvet, and tasted as sweet as he had imagined them to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Instinct  
**

-_YOU GODDAMNED FOOL!!-_

A cruel, roaring voice echoed through the damp darkness, along with the sound of someones body colliding violently with concrete walls, followed by a painful howl. The owner of the body fell to the ground but dared not move or speak another word.

A giant, black paw pushed down on his throbbing back.

He whined.

-_You know I have no problem killing you …the only thing holding me back is my thirst for revenge.-_

"I'm s-sorry…"

_-Not yet you're not! That's the last time I listen to you…from now on, I call the shots, got it?! Were doing this my way…-_

The large, black creature turned its back and crouched, _-Hurry up and get on. Were getting out of here…-_

The human man behind him shakingly mounted the animal, gripping the thick fur around its neck to hold himself steady. The creature took one of the bars from the door to their cell between his powerful jaws and pulled it clean out. He repeated the trick with three other bars before the opening was big enough to fit his girth through. Roaring, he sprang off, with his human clinging to his back for dear life…He stopped for no one and nothing…

There was something he was after, and until it meets its fate at his fangs, he would not rest…

* * *

"I can see why you do this all the time." Edward said, stretching his arms behind his head as he walked alongside his Brother. It was late at night, and just as the other nights before, Sleep was elusive…so he had decided to join his little brother on his moonlit walk, which turned out to be much more enjoyable than he had thought it would be. The night was beautiful…much more beautiful than he had remembered it to be. His night would have been complete if he had Winry there walking beside him and his brother, but she was sleeping soundly, and he didn't have the heart to wake her after seeing her all curled up, nice and warm beneath her sheets. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Yea it is really nice isn't it?" Alphonses voice snapped him away from his thoughts. He turned his eyes towards Edward, "I never get tired of watching the stars…each night theyre different…Its just so fascinating." Edward smiled, "yea..I guess they are."

-_Edward…listen…-_

Edward perked up, listening intently to the foreign sound the breeze brought to his ears. A chorus in the distance, its song mournful yet soothing to hear coming from the mountains. Alphonse too heard natures choir, and found it lovely. As they listened to the song of the wolves singing in the distance, Alphonse turned to a still and silent Ed, "Brother…what are they singing about?"

Edward swallowed hard. It was the first time he actually payed mind to the Wolves. They had sang every night since his birth, and to him before his whole ordeal, they were merely nothing more than background noise…except for now…not only was he listening to the sound of their song, he knew what they sang of, and it shattered his heart.

"Ed?" Alphonse asked again.

"theyre mourning…hunters took their leaders life…theyre singing for him…"

Alphonse stayed quiet.

Edward growled, turned on one heel and made his way back to the house.

-_whats the problem, Ed? Wont you sing with them?-_

'No…I hate how I'm feeling sympathy for an animal I never cared about before, I hate how I can understand their songs and feel their pain…I hate it! I'm losing my humanity here, Dhamon!'

_-youre going to have to accept it sooner or later.-_

'never.'

_-fine then. I'm not the one complaining about what I am.-_

With another growl, Edward shoved him out of his mind and walked up the steps leading to the door. Quietly, he opened the door and entered the house, taking off his boots by the couch as to not make any noise. He walked up to his room, passing Winry's in the process. He couldn't help but stop by her doorway and stare into her room at her sleeping form. He smiled at the sight of her lying there in her night dress, her sheets askew around her, one arm stretched above her head, the other around her waist.

Edward entered her room and carefully sat himself down beside her on her bed, leaning down to kiss her cheek as softly as he could manage. Even after today, the word "love" had not been spoken between them. They both knew it was a powerful word that should only be used if it were the truth. Edward knew he loved her…he knew he's loved her since they were children, but the only thing holding him back from telling her this was not knowing if she returned his feelings. He knew she felt something for him…else she wouldn't have let him kiss her earlier that day…she had even told him before that she liked him, but deep down, he felt that wasn't enough for him. He didn't want just half of her heart…he wanted it all.

Winry shifted under the light touch of his lips. The feeling of someone beside her roused her into consciousness. Her eyes opened lazily and took a moment to adjust to the lighting in the room before focusing on the familiar silhouette seated at her side. "Ed?"her voice was husky and groggy from sleep, "whats wrong?"

"Nothing," He responded, "just came to say goodnight."

"Its really late."

"I know…but I couldn't sleep…"

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, before turning her attention to him once more. He was looking out the window now, "I wish you would have joined me outside, Win…the night is beautiful…"

Winry followed his gaze and stared up into the night sky, "yea…it is."

The couple stared at the stars in silence. A few long moments passed in between before Winry looked away from the sky and back at Edward, "Hey Ed? Can I ask you something?"

Edward looked at her, his soft gaze and easy smile bringing a blush to her cheeks. She looked away, "um…I've, uh…been wanting to know…when you kissed me earlier… was it real? Or was it just an 'in the heat of the moment' thing? "

Edward, taken aback at her question, blinked in clear surprise.

He had been wondering the same thing about her kiss aswell…

He blushed and looked down, "there was nothing fake about it…"

He heard her take in a small breath and hold it. "why?" he asked, "Was yours?"

This time he met her eyes again, and through the dark he could see her face burning red.

She didn't answer him.

He felt his heart sink. A lump formed inside his throat. Taking her silence as a rejection, he stood and left the room hesitantly.

Winry didn't know what to do…she didn't know how to answer him, or how to even comfort him. She gripped her sheets and bit her lip. She knew she felt something for him…what else would have driven her to kiss him aswell?

Thinking about it now, she remembered the feeling of his lips against hers, soft and gentle as his touch…

She hugged herself, remembering how it felt to be wrapped up in his strong arms…she had felt so safe and warm. She could still feel him toying with her hair, moving it behind her ear and softly whispering, "youre so beautiful, winry."

She shivered at the thought of it and hugged herself tighter.

Biting her lip, she stood from her bed and followed him into his room. She found him lying on his bed, one arm stretched out over his eyes. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. He diddnt say a word though, even as she sat herself beside him. "Ed?" she asked calmly. This time he looked at her with one great golden eye from under his arm.

"You never gave me a chance to answer you, Ed…" She said nervously, with a smile. This seemed to grab his attention further. He lowered his arm from his eyes and the instant he did, her lips met his in a gentle, loving kiss he couldn't help but return for a few long seconds before they broke apart. Winry was blushing as she stared into is surprised eyes. "I meant everything about it." She finally said.

That night he discovered the pleasure of being held and loved in the arms of a woman.

* * *

There were screams...

The pungent stench of blood, rotting flesh and fire stung his sensitive nostrils.

He couldn't see anything, everything was black. There were voices around him, crying out to him, "My Lord!" "Leader!" "Dhamon!" "Your majesty!" "Prince!" "Brother!"

'Brother?' he thought to himself. The black faded into images…he saw all sorts of creatures and a few humans here and there. There were large bears, Panthers, Lynx, Elk, Ram, Dogs, all kinds of animals around him, calling out to him. Only one Wolf stood among the crowd, a young male with a bi-coloured coat...A rich chestnut colour with an off-white underside and paws, and his eyes were the same rich gold.

The young male nudged at his side, "Brother! Brother!"

Edward lifted his head, looking straight at the young male. "Oh thank goodness youre awake…" The other wolf said. 'A-Alphonse?' Edward thought to himself, 'No…not Alphonse…Dhamons brother…'

He looked down the length of his body and realized he was in Dhamons form, 'What?'

And suddenly, before his eyes, his surroundings began to change, fading away into black, and all that was left was the other male. "I'm glad to see youre alright, brother," His voice was different this time…deeper, much more roar like, yet seductive at the same time. Edward stood on shaking legs, facing the wolf, "Who are you?"

The wolf grinned and in a span of a few seconds, changed his coat from brown to a deep raven black. His build was thicker and much more muscular than the wolf that was just standing there…and just a bit larger than Edward. The only thing the same about him was his eyes.

Out of some kind of instinctual knowing, Edward growled at the black creature, which snickered in response and in an instant, sank his fangs into the thick scruff of Edwards neck. Edward howled and copied the trick, in attempt to hurt him enough for him to let go. He could taste the blood from the other wolf running down his throat…and It tasted surprisingly sweet…

"ED!"

Edwards eyes shot open.

He was back in his room and his body was shaking like mad, both cold and aching. A warm, sweet tasting liquid filled his mouth, and somehow, it made him feel better.

He latched onto the source of the life-giving substance, allowing it to fill his mouth and rejuvenate his body…and a mouthful was all it took. He sighed heavily at the relief and passed his tongue gently over the pinpricks that had given him the addicting liquid, stopping the flow immediately.

The pain was gone, but another feeling came in and took his place…

He needed something else, something more…

He pulled himself away from whatever he was holding, and there was Winry, lying on her side and facing him with a look of shock in her eyes with two, wide puncture wounds, like a dogs bite, on her collar.

His mind screamed, 'Winry! Fuck what did I do?! Winry!!', but his body had other plans.

He took her by the waist and pulled her close until their lower bodies touched. At first contact, Winry snapped out of her stage of shock, meeting a pair of hungry, midnight black and gold eyes. A chill shot down her spine at the sight of them, "E-edward?"

Edward responded by flipping her onto her back and pinning her down by her wrists. He pushed his massive erection up against her womanhood. Winry gasped at the feel of it. Her body wanted more, but her mind screamed at her to push him off. In her mind, she diddnt want it…not right now…but her body was betraying her minds wishes. Using one hand to hold her wrists in place, he let the other slip between her legs, rubbing her sensitive area for a few seconds before grabbing hold of her underwear and tearing them clean off her body. "Aah…Edward…no…please…I'm not ready for this," She moaned. He hissed, sliding one finger down the fragile nub, the sensation making her moan again and push against his hand. His fingers went in. She arched her back, "Ed, stop…I'm begging you!" Tears were rolling down her face by now. She wanted him to keep going, she needed him…but her heart told her she wasn't ready to take this step with him just yet. "Ed…" slowly, she began to lose her willpower…refusing him was getting harder and harder by the second…all she could think about was the intoxicating pleasure his hand was giving her.

"Please…" She managed to say, "Don't…Edward…Stop…"

'Winry! What am I doing?! Stop! She doesn't want it! Stop! STOP! WINRY!!'

Edward pulled his hand away from her and shut his eyes tight. His body…it was on fire…

He rolled off of Winry onto the floor, gripping his head. Winry snapped out of her state and quickly sat up, looking down at him, but couldn't find strength to speak…all she could do was watch.

He stayed on the ground, kneeling, snarling madly at the pain in his head and his body.

Over time, it subsided and without even making eye contact with winry, dragged himself out to the window.

"Ed, wait!" She called, but it was too late.

He had leapt out of the window, and by the sound of his footsteps, was running to get away as fast as possible…

**A/N: In the next chapter, everything, all those little important details about why all this is happening, will be revealed. Your questions shall be answered!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Wolfchild  
**

_-Elric! ELRIC!! Stop! You have to calm down!-_

Edward was wild. The burning sensation in his body gave away to the transformation that was about to occur, and the more he fought it, the more painful it became, and the more he couldn't stand it. He retched, coughing up bile. _–Ed! Please! If you calm down, it'll pass! You have to relax!- _ Edward dug his newly formed claws into the bark of a tree and held his throat with the other. His breaths were heavy and his body was shaking. He willed himself to calm down, but no matter how hard he tried to, he simply couldn't. Dhamon groaned, _-Gotta do everything myself don't I?-_

Edward suddenly felt cold. He held his breath and gripped his chest. There was a pressure building up inside him that he diddnt like, and his temperature was dropping by the second. –_Stop fighting it, Edward.-_ Edward tore through his shirt and cried out one more time before he fell, his breath escaping him in a rush. He felt as though some cold mist had just passed right through his body, and as he lay on the ground, gasping for the breath he lost, he felt strange…as though something was missing…

-Don't be so weak, Elric…Get up…-

The voice rang in his mind, but it wasn't coming from his mind…like it used to.

He opened his eyes. Standing before him was a large, golden haired wolf, about the size of a young bear, its massive head held proudly over its shoulders, its great golden eyes peering down at him with clear dominance. It gave a small growl. Edward gasped and out of some burst of renewed energy, pushed himself up and sprang off, away from the creature. The wolf snarled, _-Edward!-_ "Stay away from me!!" He called back. With a roar, Dhamon leapt after him, catching up almost effortlessly, opened his maw and took hold of Edwards torso. His teeth pressed hard against his flesh, causing pain but not enough to draw blood. Edward yelped as he was picked up and thrown to the ground, Dhamons large paw coming down on the side of his head and his other on his chest to keep him steady, but he struggled nonetheless, "Let me go!" He tried to push the paw off his face but Dhamon only pressed harder. The pressure on his head made it ache. He whined and kept struggling, but the more he struggled, the worse the pain grew. –Would you stop moving and listen to me?!- Dhamon's lips pulled back in an angry snarl. He snapped his jaws threateningly, -I know I'm out of your body, Edward, but that doesn't mean its for good!- "Why not! Youre free! now leave! I don't want you here anymore! What I did to Winry…Its your fault!" Edward snarled back defensively. Dhamon, enraged by his words, bit down on his torso once more and slammed him violently against the tree behind them, and before Edward could get up, he pushed his paw down on his chest once more, receiving a cry of pain in return for his actions. –You really are a fool, Elric! You will not speak on the matter of your actions tonight. You know nothing of what you are and why you are such…you wanted answers, I will give them to you. Don't assume, and don't you dare run away from me again you got that! You will listen to what I have to say even if I have to beat you half to death to make you listen! UNDERSTAND?!- Edward flinched and nodded. –Good…I'm going to let you up now…but before I do, you must swear to me that you will keep calm at all times and listen to me, patiently. I will tell you everything…now swear!-

"Y-you have my word…"

Dhamon hesitated for a moment, then released him. Edward turned to the side and spat up blood that had collected in his mouth after having crashed against the tough bark. –It will heal quick…come…walk with me. This is going to be a long talk…- He lowered his head, supporting Edwards weight as he stood on shaky aching legs. –You alright there?- Edward wiped his mouth, "Yea…I'm okay." –good…now, come.- Dhamon walked steadily, allowing Edward to lean against him while the pain from his body eased.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Dhamon finally spoke, -Humans are the youngest existing creatures on this earth…born of the creatures that lived on before them. Before there were humans, it was just us, animals as you call us. Humans were born from animals that embraced evolution, the most common of which is the ape. I do not mean to say that all humans were born from apes, like they teach you in schools and in your history books. About sixty-eight percent of the human population today are descendents of the ape. Because of the high number, humans were quick to assume that all mankind was made from the ape. The remaining fourty two percent are a combination of those that descend from the other creatures. Those creatures that did not embrace evolution are the reason you have the animals you have to this day. It was a difficult process, to grow and resemble the shape the Ape had taken, but it was done successfully. Today, the personality traits and instincts of a human depend on which creature they were born of. Those born of winged creatures are drawn to the skies, and seek adventure. Those born of the sea are drawn to the sea, like your fishermen and sailors. Those born of the land hold power over elements and the power to help the land grow. All alchemists and farmers were born from the land. But not everyone is pure. Over time, humans had come to forget what they once were…you look at another human and see simply a human. You don't see their true form, and because of that, most of the human population are hybrids. Its very rare to find a human of pure blood. Only those with pure blood have the ability to remember. They see visions in their sleep, where they are this animal, and sometimes, the instincts of their animal kick in during certain points in their life. - He looked at Edward with one great golden eye, -You and you brother were sired by the Wolf, and the both of you are pure, which in itself is very rare. Its hard enough to find someone with the blood of a wolf running through their veins, but for that person to be pure is a miracle. Everyone within your family line was wolf descendent. Youre one of the 5 families out of all the human population to be so. I am the one who sired your bloodline. My children took on the path of evolution…and I've been the guardian of our line ever since…even after my death my soul carried on to fufill my duties, as a spirit guardian…-

"no way…so that's why youre here."

Dhamon nodded. There was more to the story, but he diddnt want to repeat it right now…there was one tidbit of information he left out, 'but' he thought, 'the boy doesn't need to know it now…'

He turned back, -back onto topic…Hybrids cant remember who they once were. Being mixed, there's too much for them to remember…so they simply don't. In some rare cases, half of them is pure while the other is mixed. That's what makes your Winry so special.-

"Winry is pure?" Edward asked.

-Only half of her is.-

"What is she?"

He heard Dhamon chuckle softly, -Lynx… her other half is a mix of falcon, raccoon and panther.-

"Now how in hell do you know that?"

-You took from her earlier…you drank some of her blood. It wasn't hard to read, really.-

Edward grunted at the thought of having harmed her and said, "Why did I do that, Dhamon…If I'm simply a wolf, like you say, why would I drink from her as if I were some kind of vampire?"

-Look well at me, boy…look at my size, listen to how fluently I speak your tongue. Before your kind came around, we were all intelligent, and rather large. When humans came, they saw us as their friends, but over time they lost their memories, and soon began to see us as enemies…vicious beasts…the name they gave us was 'Demons'.-

"Demons?"

-Aye…After being called Demon for so long, you come to accept it…-

"but that doesn't explain-"

-Let me finish…There were those in our society that took the name, Demon much too literally…and it was those that gave birth to the creatures you know today as Lycanthropes and Vampires, but worry not, for they're extinct now. Because they came from us, naturally were going to have the same qualities they do…but not as severe. Were wild, and being so, we need to taste something raw every now and again, else our urge for it will become so severe, we'll BECOME demons and massacre anyone in our path. That's why you reacted so violently the first time you tasted blood, courtesy of Sang. You've never had it in your life…so the second it touched your taste-buds, all of your wild instincts kicked in at once. That's the downside to being pure-blooded…You were merely acting upon instinct. You needed something raw to soothe your wild cravings, and instead of eating her, you did the next best thing and simply drank some of her blood. You don't need it frequently, only once in a blue moon, and you don't need much either…just enough to bring some relief. What sang gave you wasn't enough to last…what you took tonight is enough to last quite a while. You wont need to take from her again for a while. All its for is to keep yourself under control. Without it, you'd be killing half of Risembool right now just to quench your thirst…-

"now what about afterwards…do you have an explination on how I almost raped her?" There was an anger in his voice, not at Dhamon but at himself. He held deep hatred towards himself for having done what he'd done, even if he hadn't gone all the way. Still, despite his anger, the thought of it still brought a familiar stirring in his loins…

Dhamon nodded his massive head, -Yes, I do.- He stopped walking at the top of a hill, stretching himself out on the cool grass. Edward followed suit, sitting beside him. Dhamon yawned widely and scratched behind his head with his left hind leg, the typical doglike manner. Edward couldn't help but chuckle softly at the action.

-now then,- Dhamon said, disregarding the chuckle, - about your actions…you were merely acting upon your next most basic instinct…to claim a mate and to breed.- He looked over at Edward who was watching him with confused eyes, "with my kind, when a female is ready to breed, she gives off a certain scent, letting those around her know ready to bear children…with humans its more complicated. A human male cant tell when a female is ready…the only way to tell is if she becomes impregnated. Every human female has a few days out of the month, before a certain week, where they are ripe and ready to bear a child…your Winry is going through that right now…you tasted it in her blood. Its amazing how much about a person can be revealed by simply a bit of their own blood, don't you agree?- A chuckle rumbled deep in his throat, -but on a serious note…like I said, you were merely acting on natural impulse.-

Edward lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck, "How the hell am I going to explain that to her…she's probably scared shitless of me right now."

Dhamon shook his head, -No, Edward…she doesn't fear you, and you can trust me when I tell you that. The girl loves you, even the way you are now. I promise you that if you were to apologize to her now, she'd forgive you without a second thought…and she will listen to what you have to say.-

"I've got a lot of explaining to do…"

He nodded, -you have all night…pleanty of time…go back to her, boy. Speak to her…-

Edward sighed and stood, "I guess I should…"

Dhamon sat up and looked up at the skies, -listen…-

The breeze tugged at their hair, carrying with it the sweet earthy smell of dewy grass, pine, and autumn leaves. A soft sound met both their ears, a chorus of some sorts echoing in the distance, singing songs of the sorrow, joys, and beauty of life. It was mesmerizing.

To Edwards surprise, Dhamon saw fit to add his voice to the chorus, pointing his nose upward and bellowing a mournful howl into the night sky. Edward watched him , listening to the sound of his song as he sang in harmony with the chorus in the background. There was an urge building up inside him to sing alongside them and complete the wild chorus…but he pushed it away as best he could. Even though he 

knew what he was, he still wasn't ready to let go and accept it…and he knew that by singing with them, he was accepting the truth of his being…

He would much rather have lived in a fantasy.

* * *

He walked alone back to the Rockbell household, his eyes focused on the ground. Dhamon had returned to his place inside of Edward, and was silent for the entire time. Edward suspected he was sleeping, and he was somewhat grateful for that. In the last hour, He had learned so much about himself and humankind at that…his mind was just bursting with so many thoughts, he barely noticed the first step on to the porch and almost tripped on it. As he made his way up the steps, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander upwards to the balcony just above him. He held his breath as his eyes made contact with a certain pair he diddnt want to meet, yet at the same time, did.

She stared down at him with both a look of fear and sadness in her eyes, and turned to walk away, but he stopped her, "Winry, wait…" She looked at him, only to step back again as he stood on the edge of the porch railing and leapt up, grabbing hold of the railing on her balcony. He pulled himself up over the railing and onto the balcony, keeping as respectful a distance away from Winry as he could. "Win…I need to talk to you…" he said softly. She backed up a step, "about what?"

"I…I know nothing I say can justify what I did to you…but…maybe if you know the reason, it wont bother you as much."

"Its going to bother me regardless."

"I know…but will you please just let me explain everything? I'll even stay as far from you as you want me to…just please hear me out."

She stared at him hard, still iffy on the idea of letting him come close, but nodded anyways, "okay…fine…come inside, its cold out here."

She led him back into her room, allowing him to sit beside her. Even though he'd done what he'd done, he was still her best friend, and deep in her heart she knew he hadn't meant to harm her in any way.

She listened intently as Edward regurgitated everything that was told to him.

He told her everything from the evolution of mankind, to the reason why he had practically raped her. He told her about Dhamon and how he was the one who had told him about it all.

She was silent and listening throughout his entire explination, and when he finished, there was nothing but silence.

It was a few heavy moments before Edward finally spoke again, "I know its a lot to retain…but it's the truth, and you had a right to know the truth. You know I'd never hurt you intentionally Winry…I'd no sooner hurt you than myself, but there are just some things you can't control. I hope you can forgive me, for what I did to you…or almost did, rather…see the thing is I, uh…." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I…I love you, Winry…I really do…and I'd never want to force you into something like that. I'm really sorry…" Winry blushed, "Ed…" She took his face in her hand and turned I towards her. She stared into his eyes, "Ed, I love you too…and I do forgive you…" He seemed to release a slow sigh in both disbelief and relief, but he held his breath again as she neared and placed a light kiss on his lips that he would have returned had I not been so quick.

"Off with you now…I think its best we sleep separately tonight." She said.

He diddnt ask why…he knew the reason. With a nod, he stood, but not before kissing her once more time, "Goodnight, Win." He whispered, and headed back to his room.

His mind was still racing like mad…

It took him a while to sleep…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Edward dreamed he was standing upon the aftermath of his previous dream. His large paws crunched against the dirt and ash beneath them, his nose stung with the lingering stench of burnt flesh. For some reason, he felt a deep sadness walking through this destroyed paradise…something inside him willed him to cry and mourn the loss of the millions that died in whatever battle had previously occurred.

-Youre too soft, Dhamon…-

His head whipped around at the large, black wolf standing behind him, peering at him with golden eyes. Beside him was another creature, a Hyena of some sorts, large and lean with a sinister smile on its face and a wild look in its striking silver eyes. It dragged in its mouth another creature, limp in his jaws. A lynx with a thick, light coat. The Hyena dragged the unconscious cat by her throat, laughing its yip like laugh. Edward's lip peeled back, growling in their direction. –Release her…- he said. Somehow, he knew the cat the silver eyed demon held in its bone-breaking jaws…there was something familiar about it.

-What are you willing to risk, Dhamon? What are you willing to lose to save this girls life?-

The lynx opened her eyes weakly and stared directly at Edward. Its eyes were a striking sapphire colour…he knew only one person with eyes like those…

He felt a pang in his heart.

-no…no, please, let her go…release her.-

-what are you willing to sacrifice!-

-Let her go!- out of impulse, Edward launched, claws extended and teeth bared…

The Hyena gave another shrieking laugh, opened its maw as much as it could without dropping the female…then snapped shut. The lynx shivered once and went slack.

Edward cried, "NO!!"

In an instant, he shot up in bed, sweating more than a runner on a summer day.

It took him a few moments to realize it was merely a nightmare, and when he did, he fell backwards onto his pillow, damp with sweat. He brushed away the strands of hair that clung to his forehead and sighed deeply, giving his racing heart a chance to slow down.

His eyes wandered over to the window. It was morning now…early morning. The sunrise was a beautiful sight, enough to bring him peace of mind and pull him from the disturbing images of his nightmare running through his head.

His window was slightly open. The cool morning breeze swept through the narrow opening and over his sweat drenched body, cooling him. The breeze and the sweet scent of morning dew brought a smile to his face. He breathed in deep, stopping mid-breath…

There was a foreign scent in the wind…familiar, yet unfriendly. Whoever this scent belonged to, he or she did not have good intentions.

He sat up and looked out the window beside him. He saw no sign of any presence nearby, but his senses told him otherwise. He nibbled at his lip nervously. His fang slightly pierced his lower lip, a small bead of blood rising from the tiny puncture. He licked it off, surprised as to how enjoyably sweet it was, but his body diddnt crave more than he had drank earlier…

His sensitive ears caught wind of a soft rustle outside. His focus whipped onto a shadowy form walking towards the house. He relaxed when he realized it was Alphonse and softly sighed to himself, remembering their walk just that same night, how beautiful the night sky was and how beautiful the songs of the wild.

The same foreign scent invaded his nostrils, ripping him from his peaceful thought. With a growl, Edward jumped out of bed, slipped on a pair of pants and a shirt, and headed downstairs, stepping quickly and lightly as to not disturb Granny or Winry from their peaceful repose. Just as quietly as his steps, he exited the house through the front door and stood on the porch, his eyes scanning the earth around him, all his senses sharp and alert. Like a beast at bay, he stood stone stiff, his only motion being his searching eyes and the steady rise and fall of his chest with each slow breath he took. His breathing was inaudible, even to him. He wanted to make sure he could hear every sound…none of which, he made sure, were his.

A soft caw sounded from behind him. He quickly whipped around, his eyes focusing on a shadowy figure perched on the roof of the house, a bird of some sorts…He examined the creature more carefully. Its feathers were jet black, save for a tuft of white on its chest, ringing its neck. It was a raven. Its head cocked itself in many different ways, but its intelligent eyes never left his.

He knew this was no ordinary raven…

"Who are you?" He asked.

The ravens feathers ruffled.

He tried again, "I know what you are…speak, tell me. Who are you and who sent you?"

The raven cawed again, only this time more loudly and shrill.

_-Nightsinger! Nightsinger!-_ Its voice rang in Edwards head so loudly, his first impulse was to shout and cover his ears, though that made it all the worse.

A wave of powerful air from the now swooping raven caught Edward by surprise and knocked him over.

_-Nightsinger! Nightsinger!-_ The raven called again. With a growl, Edward tore his hands off his ears and clapped them together. His hand grazed the ground, and in a flurry of bright white flashes, he wielded his old weapon, his spear, just as the Raven swooped for a second attack. He held the shaft poised and still, aimed at the Raven. The raven drew close, claws extended, and shrieked just as Edward thrust his weapon forward and down. The spear cut clean through and pinned the creature to the ground.

The raven shrieked weakly. Its body began to change as its life drained away…

In its place now lay a young man, about the age of twenty five, with jet black hair and sapphire eyes. The spear protruded from his pale chest. Blood flowed freely from the fatal wound.

A flurry of sound, too messy to understand, met Edwards ears, tearing him away from the sight before him. He saw more large, animal figures heading his way. He removed the spear from the fallen boy's chest and aimed it at the new targets, backing up slowly as the approached. He knew they were demons aswell, he could hear their thoughts, but he couldn't understand them.

A panther sprang forth from the crowd, charging at full speed at Edward.

Edward dropped the spear, growling with his now fully formed fangs. As the panther drew closer, his body changed. He was only half changed when the cat collided with him, sending them tumbling over the ground. Edward raked the panthers underside with his hind claws, trying to push it off of him but the cat held fast, determined to render Edward motionless. Edward tried to get a good grip on the panthers throat only to have his head swatted by a massive black paw. The crowd of others egged the panther on with their cries.

Edward writhed and bit down on the paw that swatted him. In turn the panther pit down on Edwards throat. His thick fur prevented all but the panthers massive fangs from penetration. He whined in pain.

-STOP!!-

A silence fell over the cheering creatures. Even the panther stopped all movement. The eyes of the crowd focused on one single black figure making its way to the head of it.

Edwards heart stopped for a moment. He could feel himself go pale under the fur. A wolf stood before him, large, thick, and black as night with rich golden eyes. He recognized the wolf as the one from his nightmare.

-I want him alive….for now.-

Golden lips peeled back in a hideous snarl. The fur on his neck stood on end as the black creature stepped forward. He was carrying something on his back, but the thickness of the fur around his fragile throat concealed its full form. The black wolf opened its maw and on his tongue was an empty Syringe which he spat at Edward. The needle stopped against his paw.

He bent down and sniffed the blood at the end of it. He knew that scent…

The black wolf laughed deep in his throat, then whipped the unconscious creature from his back.

-Halflings are such weak creatures – he said as the blonde haired female came into light and hit the ground with a thud.

Edward did not hesitate. He jumped toward her but was knocked aside by the silver eyed Hyena, the same as his dream. He bit down on the throat of the creature as he fell, raging mad. He barely touched the ground before he whipped himself upright once more, and do


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: An Ancient Promise**

**I want to apologize for taking so long to update the story. I haven't had a lot of time lately to just sit and write. Also I want to apologize for chapter 8 cutting off in the end like it did. I lost the document, so I cant really fix it, so I'll just summarize what happens at the end of the chap for you.**

**So basically, Ed and Sang fight. While they're doing so, Alphonse is captured, Granny is killed, and Winry is out like a light. Sang, being the more experienced fighter, is left with mere scratches whereas Edward is left streaming blood and growing weak. Sang uses the opportunity to shackle him and take him away. He also ties a rope around his muzzle in order to prevent Edward from howling, and carried him away with his clan. The last thing Edward sees before he falls unconscious is the Rockbell household burning to the ground.**

Edward roared as he flung himself forward, pulling with all his power against the several chains that held him captive. He was human now, but his actions were very wild and animal like. He wasn't the only one chained in here. There were others, watching him fight his chains to no avail, but yet he still persisted. At last he clapped his hands together and slammed them furiously on the wall to which the chains where attached. There wasn't even a flash of light…

His alchemy wasn't working…

Still, he tried again. Nothing… still nothing. "No!" He cried, wildly kicking, biting, and yanking at his chains until he could stand it no more and flopped himself down onto the ground. His face in his hand, "No no no…Alphonse...Winry…"

The other people in with him looked away in shame.

-Edward…- Dhamon's voice was soft

-NO! Don't talk to me stay away! I don't want anything to do with you!- Edward roared at him.

-There was nothing I could have done, Ed…nothing.-

-Don't bullshit me! You could have taken over, you could have helped me save them! Now the only home I have left is gone, Granny is dead, and my little brother and Winry are captured and God knows what is happening to them as we speak!-

-You did not ask me to help. I can only act upon your choices…-

-Bullshit!-

-no, it's the truth. I act upon what your mind wants me to do. If I do otherwise I could hurt us both, and even if I had stepped in, you still might not have been able to save them-

Edward punched the ground, -Damn it all!-

He sat against the wall, rubbing his temples to calm his stress-induced headache.

-We are two different personalities, two different minds…but we are also one person.-

-what are you talking about-

A burning in his chest meant Dhamon was at work with something. It wasn't intense, but it was uncomfortable. –What are you doing?- Edward asked.

-I'm going to tell you a story Edward…perhaps you will better understand the situation you're in after this…-

A sharp pain shot through Edwards head. He tried to cry out, but no sound came. He tried to move, but his muscles were frozen in place. –Relax, Edward…I'm going to show you everything. My memories…-

Edward willed his spirit to relax. though he was still afraid, he trusted Dhamon.

Pictures began to form in his head, like faint dreams.

- many years ago, when I was still flesh and blood, and when Demons were still the dominant species, a great war broke out between my kind and the Humans that evolved from us. We were tired of humans killing off our land for their own greedy purposes and they were tired of us keeping them from their expansion. I was the leader of the Demon army.-

Edward saw clearly the image of a youthful golden Wolf marching proudly at the head of his massive pack. He saw the army of humans, poised with their bows, spears, and sheilds, ready to kill.

Dhamon continued, -The victors were the humans, thanks to their advanced weaponry, and we were forced out to the east, leaving our homelands to find somewhere else to live. Some of my kind broke off on their own to start their own clans, and I was left with only a few hundred loyal followers out of my army of thousands. This country of yours, Amestris, was founded by me and my group. Most of my people had chosen to accept the change of becoming human themselves, but kept themselves in touch with their true selves, just in case they were needed. I was one of those. Amestris grew and flourished into a powerful country, and I was its fearless leader for a time…-

Edward was in awe at the glorious stone cities he saw before him. Most of them he recognized from the ruins far out into the desert.

-But,- Dhamon continued, -There were those that sought to take control of this powerful country and the equally powerful army that founded it. Sang was one of these people…he was young and powerful…and very jealous. He was the leader of one of the groups that broke away from my army when we were banished, and only a handful of his original few hundred followers were left with him when I found him again. He was a power hungry and greedy leader. Only those that were like him or those that feared him would follow him. When he showed up in my country, he became instantly jealous at how well my group had flourished and survived and how powerful my army and country had become. He wanted to take it from me…but every attempt to overthrow me ended in failiure…so he decided to consult the humans that had defeated me once before. He built a massive army of his demon and human followers and headed our way. Another war broke out. Our cities were destroyed…-

Fire danced before Edwards eyes. He could see the battle as though he were standing right there on the battleground. He watched in horror as a massive Elephant was brought to the ground by human spears and bows, and demon fangs and claws…

-My army had virtually no time to prepare for this war…so we were pretty much fighting blind. In the end, with our country ravaged and nothing left to fight for, we all agreed on a temporary retreat. My people scattered all over the country, disguised in their human forms, awaiting the day when I would call upon them again to take revenge on those that ravaged our paradise. Sang knows of our pact to regroup someday, and for thousands of years has been on the hunt for members of my army, to kill them off one by one. With us gone, he could call upon his own army to finish the job and take the throne. He left many of his humans in charge of the country while he finished his quest. The humans have long forgotten why they are here and their history. Only a select few remember, and those are the few that still follow him today.-

Edward now understood, -So that's what all this is about?-

-Yes.- Dhamon responded, -Remember the other night, when I told you my spirit has been the guardian of your bloodline for generations? Well, I was so because I was trying to protect your bloodline from Sang. Your line is descendant of me, yes…but YOU, Edward Elric, are more than just my descendant…-

A new image formed in Edwards head. A man, dressed in a Scarlet tunic, standing atop a rocky ledge looking down on the paradise below him. His hair was long and golden, tied back in a ponytail, a look that added to his elegance. His eyes, a rich ember color.

Edwards breath was caught at the sight.

-You, Elric, are a perfect re-incarnation of me.-

-wha…how…how can this be?-

-I was your bloodlines guardian, yes…but that doesn't mean I spent my years inside the body of every male in the family. When you were conceived, My spirit was instantly attracted to your tiny form, as though a piece of my spirit were already inside you and calling to the rest. I couldn't leave you without killing you…so I stayed…why else do you think you had those odd instinctual urges to fight as a child, or when you hit puberty, you're your urge to take Winry as yours.-

-but…but…-

-How else do you think Sang recognized you? He had to be sure it was me before capturing you and finding out it was the wrong person, which is why he lured you away by taking Winry from you. He had to get you where he could speak with you, and when you saw him, My memories helped you recognize him.-

Edward, having earned his ability to move again, took his head in his hands. His head was swarming with so much information, and so many different emotions were running through him right now having learned the truth of his identity. He diddnt know what else to do except allow tears to fall freely down his face.

Dhamon's voice was soft and soothing as he spoke, -Edward…look around you…look at these people…-

Edward did as he was told. Most of them met his gaze.

-These are your people, Edward…Within them lay the dormant spirits of what was once my army…I cannot call to them now…this is not my body or mind…I am but a ghost…it's up to you to keep my promise. Give them hope, and when the time is right, call to them.-

-I…I don't know how.-

-When the time comes, you'll know.-

Edward sighed and looked down. Beside him, a female, around the age of twelve gazed at him with clear awe in her eyes.

"I know you…" she said softly. The rest of the people in the cell turned their heads in Her direction. The female came closer to him and reached shaking hands over to his face. He allowed her to touch him, as if she were blind and the only way she could see an image was through touch. Her hands explored his face and ran through his hair. All the while her eyes never left his.

A flash of hope brightened her eyes and a smile graced her lips.

"Leader…you're back…"

**There it is. I don't want to put too much in this chapter. Gotta save some for the final few.**

**Were in the home stretch now people, not much longer!**


End file.
